


Stag Season

by Syntaxeme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Animal Instincts, Blood, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cowgirl Position, Desperation, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Intimacy, Loss of Control, M/M, Masochism, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teasing, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaxeme/pseuds/Syntaxeme
Summary: Alastor is in a bad way, biologically. His instincts are making it difficult for him to be around others, but his efforts at self-isolation backfire when he finds himself alone with Angel Dust--and all the many temptations he presents.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 415





	Stag Season

_I’m certain I never had this problem when I was living._

Yet unfortunately, for all the power he had gained in Hell, Alastor’s demonic form came with some…inconveniences as well. The greatest of these was the period of roughly three weeks toward the end of the year wherein, for once, his judgment was compromised beyond his control. While he couldn’t deny that some part of him was driven by a certain base, animalistic instinct, the one now pervading his mind was hardly even enjoyable by his standards. 

Many souls took on animal persuasions in death, he’d observed, and he was no exception. For Alastor, his ears, antlers, and tail weren’t the only deerlike aspects he’d inherited, and he had been away from the hotel for two weeks now due to his mortifying condition of being in rut. As an individual who had never much cared for sex, he felt biologically betrayed by his nature for being forced to feel this heat, this desperation, this urgent _need_ to (for lack of a better word) mate. 

In the past, he had addressed it as he did the other, more common form of lust that he felt: by going on a bloody rampage through Hell, killing every demon in sight in the hopes it might satisfy his needs. But this year was different in that he wasn’t alone. Stranger still: those around him were not people he wanted dead. So as the year’s end neared, as he found himself growing more and more confrontational with others, as he realized he was having very uncharacteristic thoughts when in the presence of his fellow staff members, he did what any sensible deer demon would and disappeared from the hotel without a word to the others to wait out the period until his head was clearer. 

So that he wouldn’t expose anyone else to his unpleasant condition, he locked himself inside the old radio tower he’d inhabited for years _before_ coming to stay at the hotel. The building was some distance from Pentagram City, allowing him blissful, infuriating solitude in which to sit around slowly driving himself mad with restlessness. 

Charlie would understand his absence, he was sure. She’d never been the judgmental sort. Vaggie was likely a different story, but then, she found fault with everything he did. Husk was already aware of his condition, and Niffty might be too absorbed in her cleaning to even notice he was gone. The only one he couldn’t predict was Angel Dust. 

Oh, but thinking about Angel was a mistake. Sitting in the darkened recording booth upstairs, the Radio Demon let out something between a growl and a groan as his mind was filled with all the many, many offers and suggestive comments Angel had made toward him during their months living together. _Idiot, idiot, why didn’t you just tell him yes? He would’ve been glad to help, surely._

No. He didn’t want anyone forced to endure this as he was. Least of all Angel, the only person in the hotel that he genuinely…well, he wasn’t sure what to call his feelings toward the spider. This whole messy situation had his mind in thorough disarray, so it was difficult to sort through even his own thoughts and ( _ugh_ ) feelings at the moment. 

After two weeks of fighting with himself day in and day out about whether he should go out and end some worthless demon’s life or stay locked up, he was even higher-strung than when the period began. When he heard the door creak open downstairs, he instinctively went into aggression mode and swept down to the ground floor, teeth bared, shadows at the ready—only to find Angel Dust standing in the center of the dimly-lit room, watching him with wide eyes.

“Angel.” It took some effort, but he managed to tame his reflexive ferocity into some semblance of his usual cheerful demeanor. Still, his smile probably looked more like a snarl, and the low buzz of static that had been building around him for days remained constant. “What are you doing here?”

“Lookin’ for you, obviously. The hell else would I be doin’ in a place like this?” the spider answered, looking around the darkened room as if afraid there might be something worse than Alastor hiding in the shadows. _Not likely._

“How did you even find me?” This was bad. It was dangerous. Every moment that Angel stood there, looking like he did—that soft sweater dress he had on left most of his legs exposed, as well as his shoulders and the hot pink markings on his chest—Alastor’s willpower to resist his urges grew weaker. He had never been so fascinated by any person’s figure, but at this moment, Angel’s lengthy frame and drastic curves were all but entrancing. 

“Wasn’t that hard. Husk and Niffty both know about this place. Husk wasn’t talkin’, but Niffty’s been worried aboutcha, so I got her to spill.” Looking over Alastor’s disheveled appearance—the heat had already forced him to doff his coat, roll up his sleeves, and unbutton the top of his shirt—Angel raised an eyebrow warily. “What the fuck’s goin’ on with you? Ya run off without any kinda explanation, ya got Charlie worried sick, and once I show up, ya look like you’re ready to tear me in half. What gives?”

What could he possibly say? He was not about to explain the real reason for his self-quarantine. In fact, speaking at all felt like a poor decision. The best thing to do, the most satisfying thing, would be to give a clear demonstration of what he needed—

_No!_

“I just…needed some time to myself?” he answered weakly, wetting his lips as Angel shifted his weight from one leg to the other. _Mon Dieu, has he always been so perfect?_ No, surely that was just his reluctant desire talking. 

“Bullshit. Like you ain’t the most social one in the hotel. You get freaked out when ya _don’t_ have anyone to talk to. Look, I get not wanting to tell Charlie; she’d make it into a big deal and treat you like a kid who can’t take care of himself.” The pause that followed those words and the deepening furrow of his brow suggested it wasn’t just Alastor he was talking about. “But you know it ain’t like that with me, so quit dodgin’ the question.” 

“It’s. Complicated,” the Radio Demon forced out, willing his body to step back, though of course, it ignored him. Even the smell of Angel at this distance was maddening. His body temperature continued to climb, his breathing growing heavier with desire. “You…you should go. Just give me some space and I’ll be back to the hotel shortly.” 

“Why are you bein’ so fuckin’ shifty?” Angel demanded, coming closer without any hesitation, all four arms crossed as he put himself just a foot or so from Alastor, gazing down at him expectantly. This close, he must have seen the desperate, animalistic fear in Alastor’s eyes, as his own frustrated glare softened. Leaning in a bit closer, tilting his head down to meet Alastor’s gaze, he prompted again, more gently, “Talk to me.” 

But it seemed that was no longer an option. By breaching his personal space, Angel had stolen his ability to continue this conversation normally. Spurred by the static squealing in his ears, unable to think, Alastor took a step forward to close the distance and kissed the spider firmly on the mouth. Angel let out a whimper of shock, and Alastor took advantage to slide his tongue past Angel’s lips. For a moment, the spider seemed to be welcoming his advances, his tongue working against Alastor’s, hands sliding up his chest—but then he shoved the Radio Demon back by his shoulders and slapped him hard across the face. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he snapped.

Alastor let out a bestial growl and caught Angel’s wrist tightly, his temper flaring from both pain and denial of pleasure. But when he saw the fear in Angel’s eyes, he remembered himself, at least enough to release the spider’s arm and stumble back a few steps. 

“I’m sorry. _Please_ leave,” he managed, forcing his smile to remain. “I don’t want to hurt you.” That wasn’t entirely true, but more importantly, he didn’t want to lose the relatively amiable relationship they had—presuming he hadn’t destroyed it already by assaulting Angel that way.

“No.” The spider’s voice was surprisingly firm. His expression was somewhere between outrage, concern, and…curiosity? “No, you’re gonna tell me what’s up with you. Ya owe me that much.”

“Why do you care?” Alastor asked quietly, eyes narrowing. He himself was thoroughly uncomfortable with how much he had enjoyed that kiss, how much he wanted another. Now that he had the taste on his lips, it was difficult to shake. “I told you, I need time alone, and then I’ll be back as if nothing happened. Why won’t you just leave it at that?” 

It was Angel’s turn for a nervous pause, and he crossed his arms tighter still. “Ya think the girls were the only ones gettin’ worried about you?” he muttered. “Ya been gone for two weeks and nobody knew why. You’re not actin’ like yourself, and then”—he absently touched his lips—“whatever the hell _that_ was. It’s freakin’ me out seein’ you like this. I want you back to normal and back at the hotel. Place is a fuckin’ snoozefest without you there.”

Alastor heard the phrase _I want you_ and had difficulty processing the rest of the statement. Everything about his answer was much more sentimental than expected, and Alastor wished that he had the cognitive capacity to respond to it properly at the moment. Unfortunately, he just didn’t. 

“No one wants this to end more than I do. If it were something I could ‘turn off,’ I would’ve done so already. I’m…” His ears turned downward as he realized that explaining might be his best chance at getting rid of Angel before the situation escalated again. “You’re right. I’m not myself at the moment. You see, I’m going through… My body is…” There was no possible way to say this that wasn’t humiliating. He swallowed hard and tugged absently at the front of his shirt, trying in vain to cool himself down. Between that, the flush on his cheeks, and his clouded eyes, Angel must have put the pieces together.

“If you’re tryin’ to tell me this is some kinda ‘mating season’ thing, I’m callin’ bullshit.” There was a trace of amusement in his voice, like he thought Alastor must be pulling his leg. “I know how ya feel about sex, so if you’re sick, it’s gotta be somethin’ else.”

“Oh, if only,” the Radio Demon chuckled dryly. “Believe me, I would gladly take any other illness over this.”

“Wait, you’re serious? You’re like… _in heat_ or some shit?” Angel still looked a bit skeptical but probably realized this wasn’t Alastor’s typical sort of practical joke. 

“That’s one way to put it. It shouldn’t last for much longer, but it’s…especially difficult right now.” _With you here._ The pain of being slapped had been enough to clear his head for a few moments, but now that it had faded, that heated fog he’d been trying to escape for days started to crowd his mind again. “So you can understand why I can’t go back.”

“‘Cause you think you’re gonna fuck somebody?” Angel asked, tilting his head to one side. “Would that make it stop? Maybe I can help.”

 _Why won’t he just leave? Can’t he see how hard this is for me?_ “Now is possibly the worst time for that sort of teasing, my friend. I don’t think you understand how dangerous I can be during this time.” He took a step forward, whether as a conscious effort to intimidate the spider into leaving or…something else. Regardless, Angel didn’t back down.

“What, like you’re not always? I ain’t scared of you.” Nothing in his tone or body language reflected the usual offhanded tone of his suggestive comments. 

“That’s a mistake on the best of days,” Alastor said with another brief laugh, “but especially now. You look and smell and sound entirely too appealing to be safe around me at the moment.”

Shockingly, Angel bit his lower lip and let out a low hum of approval, like he was enjoying hearing Alastor talk about him that way. “I think I like you like this, Al. It makes ya real honest.” Shifting his weight again, he ran a hand through his hair and asked, “So are you just gonna stand there droolin’ over me, or are you gonna make a move?”

There was a sound like a record scratch, then his static went silent altogether. His instincts very nearly responded to that challenge of their own accord, but shock and confusion managed to restrain them. “You can’t be serious.”

“I can, once in a while,” the spider answered with a slight smirk lingering around his lips. “Look, it’s just sex. I know that might be a big deal to you, but it ain’t to me. If ya need to get laid to get back to normal, I’m your guy. That _is_ what you need, right? That’s what the whole ‘deer season’ thing is all about, isn’t it?”

“It’s not that simple.” To be honest, Alastor was a bit intimidated by the offer. Not that he didn’t want it—desperately—but he’d never before satisfied his desires in the way they demanded. He wasn’t sure how he would respond, wasn’t sure he would be kind or even merciful once they were in the, er, heat of things. “Angel, trust me: you don’t want this. I won’t be in control. I’ll hurt you. That isn’t so much a threat as an assurance.”

The laugh that came from Angel Dust’s mouth was a bit colder than expected. “If you think I can’t handle a little pain, ya don’t know me very well. This ain’t the ideal place for it, but I’ve seen worse. And hey, it’s been a while since I got any, so I’ll even do it for free.” He took a step closer, then another, observing the tension in Alastor’s body with mild amusement. “Never woulda figured you’d be scared of me.”

“I’m scared _for_ you.” Why was he still arguing? Why wasn’t he jumping at the prospect of a willing partner when he needed it so powerfully? 

“Don’t be.” Angel didn’t move any closer, didn’t try to touch him, but ran one fingertip lightly along the upper hem of his dress, tugging it down just the slightest bit. _Tease._ “Look, if ya want me to leave, I will. Honest. If you _really_ don’t want my help, that’s fine. Now that ya know I’m offerin’, just say it one more time, and I’ll go right back to the hotel and let you wait this out on your own.”

Try as he might, Alastor couldn’t force the words out. He _didn’t_ want Angel to leave; of course he didn’t! And Angel knew it. Trying to tempt Alastor into ‘making a move,’ he used his lower set of hands to edge his dress up higher and higher until it very nearly reached his hips. The Radio Demon’s entire body was tense with barely-restrained energy, his eyes trained on Angel’s every move. Maybe it was because Angel was a Lust-driven sort himself, but the temptation of his proposition was more compelling than any other Alastor had ever received.

Alastor’s heart practically stopped as the spider’s hands slipped underneath his dress to push his panties slowly down and off. Stepping out of them, letting them hang off one finger and thoroughly enjoying the look on Alastor’s face, Angel Dust purred innocently, “Well? Gimme an answer, Al.”

Oh, he intended to. Without bothering to speak, or perhaps because he was no longer able, he rushed forward to take Angel in his arms and dragged him down into another rough kiss. This time, the spider didn’t protest in the slightest, arms wrapping around Alastor’s shoulders and waist to keep him close. The Radio Demon’s hands grasped tightly at Angel’s thinly-clad hips, tight enough to leave bruises, and he found himself growling and panting against Angel’s lips as they kissed. Now that he finally had an outlet for all his body’s urgings, it seemed he had lost control of them completely, forcing Angel to his knees on the floor, then lower still until he was on his back with Alastor kneeling over him. He pinned the spider’s wrists forcefully against the ground, as if he might try to flee at any moment—but he was doing quite the opposite, lifting his head to meet Alastor’s eager kiss, free hands working at the buttons of his shirt. 

“You’re going to regret this,” Alastor said quietly, dropping his head to work his lips across Angel’s pale throat and leaving rough marks wherever he could.

“Prove it.” Angel’s fingers entangled with his hair again, grasping just tight enough to hurt, and he moaned, “Harder.” Now determined in some ways to illustrate that this was a mistake on Angel’s part, Alastor obliged, biting down until the spider was shrieking and bleeding—but he still never tried to escape or asked Alastor to stop. The Radio Demon lapped up spilt blood, and his eyes flashed brighter as he tore open Angel’s sweater to get at the flesh underneath. He half-expected a complaint, as the spider was very particular about his clothes, but none came. Instead, Angel just panted, “fuck, you want it bad, don’t you?” and wet his lips in anticipation. Was he getting turned on by Alastor’s vicious need?

Since Angel had stripped his undergarments off already, he was left bare other than the tatters of his dress. Alastor’s eyes roamed over him with a look that could only be called ‘hungry,’ then he trailed rough, possessive kisses down Angel’s collarbone toward his chest. Everything about him was so much softer than his somewhat angular appearance suggested, from his whining voice to the fluff of his chest, which Alastor found himself nuzzling his face into without thought. He craved physical contact, every inch of it he could get, and at this point, he would not be denied. 

When one of Angel’s lower hands slid down to grope between his legs, Alastor’s breath caught in his throat, and a powerful shiver coursed through his body. Any other time, he would have killed anyone who was bold enough to touch him that way without explicit permission (which he would never had given at any other time), but right now? He couldn’t get enough, moaning deeply into Angel’s chest, hips bucking eagerly at his touch.

“You ever done this before?” Angel asked quietly, and although he was loath to admit his inexperience, Alastor gave the slightest shake of his head. He didn’t have much time to be embarrassed, as Angel’s hand stroking him through his slacks was quickly taking his mind to other matters. “Guess I’ll hafta help ya figure it out, then. You’re lucky to have me for your first time, ya know that?”

And some part of him was genuinely grateful, but he was in no state to express that aloud. Rather, he silenced Angel’s teasing with another firm kiss and slid his own hand down the center of the spider’s stomach and between his legs to explore what _he_ had to offer. Though the Radio Demon wasn’t certain what to expect, the slick softness his fingers found was enough to coax another lusty growl from his lips. His fingertips slid down lower to force their way inside—though ‘force’ was hardly the operative term when Angel was so wet and obviously wanted it so much—tearing a shocked yelp from his partner’s mouth.

Nom de Dieu, how could anyone be so hot? Alastor’s fingers moved, slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace, while Angel arched and writhed under him. His voice pitched higher in shameless gratification until he was panting for every breath through an open mouth. If possible, pleasure made him even more attractive; the hazy longing on his face and in his voice simultaneously stoked Alastor’s needs and satisfied them. To a point. 

“Y-you better be plannin’ to fuck me for real,” he managed, trembling hands working to unbuckle Alastor’s belt, “or I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind.”

 _Must the two be mutually exclusive?_ Now that he’d gotten a glimpse of it, Alastor was terribly curious as to what Angel looked like when he was fully consumed with carnal bliss. And he planned to find out. “You seem almost as impatient as I am, cher,” Alastor mused, drawing his fingers out and absently licking them clean. 

Angel shuddered and grabbed his shirtfront to pull him down into a ravenous kiss. Long legs wrapped around him to hold him closer still, leaving barely enough room between them for Alastor to unfasten his pants and free his erection. First time or not, his body knew what to do well enough; as he moved closer and slid against the wet heat of Angel’s sex, it felt natural to lift the spider’s hips a bit to meet his and press inside.

Although Angel let out a sharp moan against his lips, he didn’t try to break away, keeping Alastor’s mouth thoroughly occupied and grasping at him with two hands on his shoulders, one around his back, the last bold enough to stroke his tail. All these intense new sensations had the Radio Demon’s head reeling, but in the best possible way. Quickly getting greedy for more, he shifted his hips so that he could move more easily and started to figure out a rhythm of motion that would work for both of them. Every new moment of friction made him even more desperate for the next, and every moan he swallowed from Angel was more delicious than the last. 

When the spider finally broke the kiss to gasp for breath, it took him several seconds to be able to form his airy voice into words. “You…bastard,” he groaned, glaring distractedly up into Alastor’s eyes. “You been…holdin’ out on me. No way is this your—your first—ah, fuck…”

 _Good to know I’m not embarrassing myself, at least._ He found his own voice more breathless than expected as he answered, “If I ever need this sort of help again, I’ll be sure to call you first.” Without the presence of mind to realize the implications of the statement or register the widening of Angel’s eyes, he dug his claws harder into the spider’s hips and drove into him faster, deeper to steal his breath.

Now that Angel’s mouth was free, the hot and heavy air quickly filled with his cries and begging for more. At some point, Alastor found his body heating up so much that his shirt began to cling to his sticky skin, so he had to pause to strip it off and toss it aside. 

“What’re you—” Angel seemed ready to berate him for stopping, but his complaints fell silent as his eyes roamed over the newly-bared skin that few would ever see. Again, he bit his lip and mumbled, “Shit.” Without warning, he pounced, knocking Alastor onto his back a little harder than necessary. But as he quickly seated himself on Alastor’s hips, taking him even deeper inside from his position, the Radio Demon was in no state to argue. As Angel moved, rolling his hips eagerly, grinding downward to take everything he could get, it became apparent just how much more skilled in this area he was; within minutes, Alastor was losing his breath, grasping the spider’s thighs and moaning openly. 

“Angel, I…I’m…” He didn’t even know how to phrase it. All his usually eloquent speech had dissolved into nothing but soft, delicious heat that he had no idea how to verbalize. Luckily, it seemed that Angel understood regardless. 

“You gettin’ close?” he purred, licking his fingertips and sliding them between his legs to touch himself while he kept up his rhythm of riding Alastor’s hips. He let out a high-pitched squeal of his own and moved faster, eyes shut tight. “Mm, don’t hold back, baby. Go ahead and cum in me.” 

Heat rushed through Alastor’s stomach toward his hips with those words, and he only just realized how much he wanted exactly that. He couldn’t take his eyes off Angel, couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful he was. (Again, that was his lust talking. It had to be.) 

As his climax got closer and his patience grew thinner, his nails bit into Angel’s bare skin hard enough to draw blood and raked lines of fire down his thighs. Although the spider let out another ragged scream, it didn’t stop him moving, and soon enough his body shuddered with pleasure as he reached his orgasm. What Alastor didn’t expect was that he would be able to feel it too—but he did, Angel’s feverish body squeezing and tightening around him, practically forcing him to cum as well.

His words had long since abandoned him by that point, so he simply found himself moaning aloud and calling out Angel’s name, plainly shocked by how incredible everything felt. Why hadn’t he tried this method of appeasing his instincts sooner? His eyes had fallen out of focus by the time he started to calm down, and it wasn’t until Angel leaned down to kiss him that he managed to blink them clear. His arms wrapped around the spider’s slender body to hold him close, and he was finally himself enough to notice how powerfully Angel was shaking. 

“Angel?” He drew away slightly, trying to look at the spider, who had buried his face against Alastor’s shoulder. “Are you all right, cher?” He nodded weakly, but it wasn’t very convincing. The bite wound on his shoulder was plainly visible from here, his skin and fur stained bright red with blood. In fact, Alastor’s fingertips were still wet with it where they rested on Angel’s thighs. And now, he realized with horror, Angel’s sniffling breath suggested that he was crying. 

_It was too much. I tried to tell him it would be too much!_ Alastor cursed himself for having been so careless and abusing Angel purely to satisfy his own base needs. _What was I thinking?_ That was just the problem: he wasn’t. 

Loosening his grip to be sure he wasn’t holding the spider against his will, he tried again, “Angel, I—I’m sorry if I went too far. I was afraid this would—” He paused as he realized Angel was slowly shaking his head. “No?”

“It’s not…it’s not you,” Angel managed, hastily brushing away his tears before sitting up to look Alastor in the eye. He was still shaking slightly, but he looked more embarrassed than upset. “Trust me, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just…I get like this sometimes, after. Thought I was over it, but I guess not. Maybe I felt like…” He stopped himself and shook his head, then summoned his usual teasing smirk and went on, “’S pretty cute, you gettin’ all worried about me, though.”

Caught off-guard, the Radio Demon glanced away and muttered, “I was afraid I’d genuinely hurt you.” A strange concern for him to have, given his track record with hurting people. But it would be a lie to say that this interaction was comparable to any other in his past.

“Don’t get me wrong, it hurt some.” Angel carefully lifted his hips so Alastor could slip out of him, then lay back down right where he was, snuggling into Alastor’s chest, likely exhausted after so much exertion. “Nothin’ I couldn’t handle, though. You feelin’ any better?”

“Much.” He wasn’t sure if one roll in the hay, so to speak, would be enough to end his rut altogether, but he certainly felt much more in control at this moment. “Though I should probably keep my distance from the hotel a bit longer just to be sure; my, er, symptoms may come back.”

Angel snorted and looked up at him skeptically. “Hey, you ain’t gettin’ another free ride. You want any more of my help with your ‘symptoms,’ you’re gonna hafta pay for it like everyone else.”

Considering all the good it had done him? “I can live with that.” He couldn’t have said it aloud, but this moment, when all the tension had more or less faded and they were able to lie close and still in companionable conversation, was perhaps his favorite aspect of their little rendezvous. Now _that_ was correct for his character. 

“I guess this is one of those once-a-year things, huh?” Angel muttered, fingertips ghosting over his shoulder. “That’s how stuff like this usually works.”

“Yes. Within a week or so, I should be over it.”

The spider let out a warm sigh against his skin, sending a different sort of shiver through him. “Hmm. Too bad.” 

Alastor’s thumb ran slowly along Angel’s thigh, and he found himself wondering if it would feel the same when he _wasn’t_ suffering through this particular season. He might have to try it again once his rut had passed to find out for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, RadioDust shippers! Thought I was done with this fandom? Think again. I have only just begun to write. If you want more frequent updates about what's going on with me and my work, please feel free to [follow me on Twitter](http://twitter.com/syntaxeme)!  
> In the meantime, a heartfelt thanks to my patrons: Sammy, Skarleth, Alyssa, and squish! I wouldn't be able to continue my RadioDust works without your support. 💖


End file.
